Things Yuu & Mika Said
by CsillaDream
Summary: there are phrases that stick with us as we go from strangers to friends to lovers to enemies to... things you said tumblr prompts turned one-shot series


**Csilla: -peeks out from hiding spot- I didn't die... or anything... my life just got a whole lot more stressful, between fighting with my new assistant manager for hours, paying bills on-time, trying not to break down into a sobbing mess, saying goodbye to my 11-year-old fat cat that I'm sure I've mentioned dozens of times, jumping through hoops for the two new kittens, and helping my fiance pass his ASVAB test - I'm a little worn thin...**

 **I miss writing and knowing my luck, my life will continue being hectic for a while longer thus I'm only posting one-shots/one-shot series so for those angrily waiting for Twist In Our Story to update: please be patient with me a little longer... sorry**

* * *

 **Thing You Said When We First Met**

Mika watched from window as movers carried boxes into the house next door, he knew it was bad manners and if his father saw him: his ass would be toast, but none of that mattered. Blue eyes searched for the object that had caught his attention. The thing that had him putting down his books, forgotten on his bed and desk.

"Where are you?" He hummed under his breath, but his search was cut short when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Mika~ let's go greet our new neighbors," The blond paled and quickly moved away from the window, only to trip over his own two feet, who had apparently preferred their previous position by the window.

The door flew open and in came his father -or mother since it was clear that between his two fathers: he was the mother hen- asking if he was okay, to which Mika laughed it off.

"Yup, I'm fine… guess my legs just fell asleep," It wasn't a complete lie, but it certainly wasn't because he was sitting at his desk reading like he always did.

Patting his son's head affectionately, the mother hen didn't push the issue: "So as I was saying, let's go meet the new neighbors"

"Is dad back?" His other father had been called into work today, something about zombies overrunning his work site -to which, Mika rolled his eyes at the thought.

Shaking his head, "No, its just you and me, kiddo~" before they headed downstairs and out the door.

The movers were bringing in the last of the boxes from the truck as Mika and his father approached their new neighbors. A tall man with white hair speaking to one of the movers, shaking his hand and giving him some money: "Thanks again, here's something extra for the amazing job" He was saying as they approached him.

The white-haired man turned, upon hearing their approaching footsteps, "Hello, you must be our neighbors"

"Yes, actually we live right next door" His father replied, pointing to the house they just exited from before adding: "I'm Ferid Bathory and this is my son, Mika" his hand settling on top of the blond's head.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Shinya Ichinose… My son is probably brooding inside... with his dad,"

A delighted noise escaped Ferid's mouth as he added: "Another couple~ as soon as my husband comes home, you and your family should come over for dinner"

At the mention of Mika's other father, Shinya seemed to visibly relax as he laughed: "Sounds good, for now let me introduce you to my two brooding guys inside,"

Shinya led them inside, Mika had never been inside when the last family lived here so he took in all the nooks and crannies of the unpacked space.

"Shinya, did ya see what those damn movers did?" came an angry voice from the kitchen, which made the smile on Shinya's face grow more playful as he hummed:

"Whatever they did, Guren… I'm sure it wasn't anything important~"

There was grumbling as the three of them entered the kitchen, Mika peeked out from behind his father to see a tall man with inky black hair fuming in the room. Close, but not close enough.

"Who's this, Shinya?" The man called Guren asked as his eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line.

Not at all fazed by the threatening gaze, Ferid smiled: "We're your next door neighbors,"

"This is Ferid Bathory and his son, Mika" Shinya chimed in, before peering around to face the blond, "If you want, you can go meet Yuu… He should be upstairs in his room… it'll be the door all the way at the end of the hallway on your right"

Mika slowly nodded before leaving the kitchen, heading for the stairs -not missing Guren's comment about 'good luck getting him to open the door' which was hushed by Shinya- he took them slowly. He wasn't good with meeting new people. He hated it. New people meant questions.

Still he couldn't very well turn back around and get his new neighbor in trouble, Mika climbed the last steps before seeing the hall split in two: left and right. The left side had a door a few feet from the top of the stairs while the right had two doors: one on the opposite side of the stairs a few feet away and another all the way at the end.

Remembering Shinya's directions, Mika turned right and headed for the door at the end. Outside he stood, gathering up the courage to knock on a stranger's door, but before he could knock: the door swung open revealing the most fierce green eyes the blond had ever seen. This was the object that caught his attention.

"Who are you?" The fierceness dissolved into curiosity, which strangely made Mika's mouth dry.

After about a minute of awkwardly gaping like a fish, the blond recovered: "I'm Mika… your next door neighbor," his words barely leaving his mouth.

"Oh, so you've met my folk then…?" The emotion that erupted in the green eyes before him was one that Mika had seen countless time in his own. It was look that he always wore when people found out about his family. About having two dads.

Yuu seemed put off by the blond's silence as he growled: "Look say whatever you want to say, I don't fucking care" causing Mika to jump from the foul language. They were only eleven!

"You're wrong!" His shout was out of his mouth before he could even stop it, the blond's hands shot to cover his mouth. He hadn't meant to yell at the boy in his own house.

Green eyes narrowed, much like how Guren's had when they first met, "I'm… wrong…?"

Mika had to clear up this misunderstanding, he knew exactly what the boy was feeling, he knew what it was like, and he was glad to meet someone else like him. Steeling himself, he could only find the strength to whisper: "You're not alone..."

Yuu visibly relaxed, much like how Shinya had when they first met, which helped the blond add: "I have two dads too," in a slightly stronger voice.

Warmth replaced the coldness in Yuu's eyes as he squealed: "Awesome!" startling the blond as he hugged him before adding, "you're going to be my new best friend,"

* * *

 **Csilla: Expect more silly Tumblr prompts (this is my one of my newest one-shot series)**


End file.
